Glue You Back Together
by deartinkerbell
Summary: "There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles Same old, tired place lonely place Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy Vanished when I saw your face"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** this is really _nothing_ but something i came up with a couple of months ago.

_(the sentences in here, are really speaking and/or thinking)_

* * *

><p><strong>Glue You Back Together<strong>

She sat back watching the scene play out before her, the whole glee club is laughing and getting along with each other (_even Santana & Lauren, if that's even possible_.). She _would_ join them, but she already tried- a couple of times honestly, but Santana or Quinn make a rude comment (_which everyone laughs too- or shake their heads_) so she just walks back to the counter where she's been sitting on. They just got to Brittany's house, having a party for the win at regional's- after they're little party in the choir room, (_and i told them how thankful i am, which i am. but may be rethinking it_) and everyone goes back to 'real life' and ignore her, and make fun of her. She doesn't understand why, but she _lets_ them, (_well maybe its to make them feel better, about themselves_) and she laughs awkwardly next to them whenever they do make a comment.

Even Mercedes- who she thought was a best friend to her, (_come to find out, she still hates me- and makes fun of me anyways_) That's when she stopped talking to Mercedes period.

Puck, does make rude comments, but doesn't laugh at the others (_which is weird, since even i find them funny..._).

Sam doesn't even know what they're talking about, and he just nods along with them.

Finn makes jokes, and are very hurtful (_it hurts even more, when he laughs are the cruel jokes Quinn makes_).

Quinn, well she's Quinn (_need i explain?_). Santana just smirks and cracks jokes from time to time.

Brittany for once, understands what everyone is talking about and shakes her head, (_and from what it looks like- frowns_)

Artie doesn't laugh, nor does he make comments.

Tina on the other hand, speaks her mind (_for once_) and comments left & right (_could've seen it coming, you should always look out for shy ones._)

Mike laughs, but it sounds very awkward (_he also looks like someone just told him, he cant dance anymore..._)

Lauren looks bored (_What else is new?_)

She sits there, _very_ awkwardly- staring at her drink. (_mainly thinking, then blinking back tears_) She finally gets up, and quietly slips out- without thinking she walks. Not fast, but not slow. it's not dark out, nor is it sunny out- it's more like shades of pink, blue and red. She just keeps walking, not knowing where to go (_dad, daddie are on a trip yet again_.)

"_why?, why do they hate me? what did I honestly do so bad to make them hate me? I'm a good person?_"

She looked up from her soda, and noticed _Dalton Academy_ on the other side of the street. She stares for a second, wondering if Kurt and Blaine hate her too...  
>Blaine doesn't seem like a hateful person, he's always so very nice. Kurt is- well he's<em> Kurt<em>, but somewhat like Blaine.

"_just go up to them and ask them- maybe Kurt will understand..."_

She takes a deep breath, then walks towards Dalton. She's doubtful, and hopeful at the same time. On one hand, she thinks they do hate her- and on the other she wants them to like her. Blaine is a great friend, (_from what i have already seen_) and Kurt, he's the best (_even if he does hate the clothes i wear_). Both are just great guys, and she's hoping they do like her.

As she's walking towards the door, she bumps into someone- (_well there's two, but it's one that really bumps into me_).  
>"Jeez Wes" The tall black one muttered helping her up, "sorry, my friend here doesn't know how to walk" he smiles.<br>The one named 'Wes' jumps up, "I'm sorry- I wasn't really watching where I was walking" he glares at his friend, "and I do know how to walk David"  
>She giggles, watching a little scene before her eyes. Wes, the Asian glaring at his friend, David- the black one who's laughing.<br>She clears her throat and both boys stop, and look at her "I'm sorry, are you looking for someone?" Wes asks, and smiles at her.  
>She feels a blush creeping up on her as she nods, "Yes, Do you know Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson?"<br>Both boys smile, "as a matter of fact, we do- And we're suppose to meet them at the coffee shop." David says, "do you need a lift?"  
>She nods again, "If you don't mind, I walked here"<br>Both boys tilt their heads to the side, with a confused look on their faces.  
>"Okay, Muh lady" both smiled and held their arms out for her. "Let's go"<p>

She doesn't really know how it was so easy to make these two be so friendly towards her. She likes it, really. They led her to a car, Wes opens the door. (_again, that stupid blush creeps up on me_)  
>"So, if you don't mind- how do you know Blaine and Kurt?" David asks as he drives towards the coffee shop.<br>she looks away from the window, and notices Wes turned looking at her and David looking in the mirror.  
>"Kurt and I used to go to school together, before he moved to Dalton. and Kurt introduced me to Blaine. He's a very nice guy, and a very amazing singer" she smiles.<br>Both boys smile, "You know, we haven't really introduced ourselves to you and you haven't introduced yourself to us" Wes says, which makes David laugh.  
>"Dude, that does not make sense one bit"<p>

_(she finds herself laughing along the two, it's weird)_

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry" she finally says, "and you are?"  
>Wes, turns around again and reachs out his hand "I'm Wes Yang" he shakes her hand, smiling this smile which makes her blush creep back onto her face (<em>how does he do that within second, and it takes- Finn &amp; Noah a while?<em>)  
>"and I'm David, David Thompson" he smiles at the mirror towards her, "So Rachel Berry, what brings you to Dalton?"<p>

She takes a deep breathe, and looks at her hands. (_thinking whether to tell them, or not- since i just met them._) It takes her about 5 minutes til she finally finds the words...

"_Kurt and Blaine are my only friends at the moment_"

The car stops, she flings forward almost hitting her head against the seat in front of her.  
>"Sorry" David says, as both boys turn and face her. "Did you just say they're your only friends?"<br>she drops her head, looking at her hands. it's the simple word that breaks her,  
><em>"yes"<em>

Both boys quickly get out, and David softly pushes her in the middle. Wes wraps an arm around her, and David holds one of her hands. She choke out a few sobs, and leans her head on Wes' shoulder. (_don't know whether they're just doing it because of _pity_- or if they_ do_ like me_)  
>"I'm sorry-" she chokes out, "I normally don't easily break down-" she looks at both boys.<br>"Rachel, Its okay- really."  
>she cries on his shoulder some more, til she finally calms down.<p>

"Why don't we head off to the coffee shop, and we can maybe talk?" Wes offers, while David gets out and hops into the front. Wes stays in the back, and let's her keep her head on his shoulder as they start driving again.

She explains about almost everything to them, _(well she tries)_ and as they pull into the parking lot. She wipes her eyes, and climbs out of the car- "Can you _please_ keep it a little secret right now?" she whispers, avoiding eye-contact.

(_because I don't know if Kurt and Blaine hate or like me..._)  
>Both boys nod, and hold out their arms for her she giggles and takes them. The three walk in, and she spots the two in a second- they're sitting in the normal spot. Both laughing, and having a good time-<p>

(_let's hope I don't ruin the happy times..._)

Wes and David lead her towards the counter first to order, she isn't in a mood for coffee- she orders a simple hot chocolate. The boys get simple black coffees, and they slowly walk towards the other two. They don't seem to notice her- too busy laughing.  
>Wes clears his throat, and says "Well Kurt, Blaine we bumped into someone who you might know"<p>

She's quite shocked to say the least, She really did think they'd hate her- (_I even hate myself sometimes..._) So when Kurt let's out a squeal, and jumps up taking her in his arms- she is_ shocked_.  
>"Diva! oh my gaga, Blaine and I were just thinking about calling you" he squeezes her once again, then let's Blaine hug her.<br>"I think Kurt needs to cut down on coffee" he laughs, causing all of them to laugh- Kurt just pouts, then pats next to the seat to him. She sits, and is between Blaine and Kurt, sitting across from Wes and David.

"So, what do you mean '_bumped_' into?" Blaine asks. David starts laughing, and a blush creeps onto Rachel's and Wes' cheeks.  
>"We were on our way to the car, when Wes here forgot how to walk- and walked right into Rachel"<p>

"Diva, wasn't there a 'gleek' get together today? Aren't you suppose to be there?" Kurt asks, she wonders how it takes him that long- But doesn't question it.

"There is, and I was." she says, looking at the table "I left" avoiding all eye contact

"during glee, they were all friendly- but as soon as Mr. Shue let us go, it went back to normal. I was just some 'voice' to them, and when we got to Brittany's house, no one talked to me- they talked _about_ me. I tried to talk to them, but most of them made a rude comment- and all of them would laugh." she looks up at Kurt, "Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Tina, Lauren- even Finn. They all made comments"

All four Dalton boys sat there mouths slightly open and eyes wide, none talk- so she continues, "Noah, Sam, Artie, Brittany and Mike didn't though- but none of them talked to me, I sat on a counter watching them laugh and probably make jokes about me. after a while- I just walked out. I wasn't planning on walking towards Dalton, I just ended up there" she takes a deep breath, and stares at the table "After thinking it over, I had to visit you- to see if you didn't like me or if you did like me- that's when Wes and I bumped into each other"  
>Again, the four boys had mouths open and eyes wide- Til finally Kurt speaks up,<p>

"I don't hate you Rachel, well- I kind of hate you for not telling me sooner. but I'll let it slide, Cedes' hates you?" she nodded, "Well, then I didn't know. But I can tell you what I do know, Blaine and I don't hate you and I'm pretty sure these two don't" Pointing at David and Wes. She smiles, and they end up talking about nothing really.

She has a great time, but when Wes and David drive her home- she has a bad feeling in her stomach, like someone is watching her. "Text us if you need anything" David said.  
>"Come visit us whenever, and I mean whenever" Wes says, as he hugs her. She smiles and nods at them, then waves before turning towards her house.<p>

_"Rachel"_  
>Her smile fades, and slowly turns around meeting a few gazes.<br>"Hello, what can I do for you?" she says, and walks towards her door she looks back and rolls her eyes "Please- come in"  
>They do as told, and waits as they fill her living room.<br>"Where did you go Rachel?" they ask, "We were planning on working on the group assignment"

She looks up, and meets every single gaze- she smirks, and turns to her kitchen, "You are not welcome to stay over"  
>"And I was with some friends, believe it or not"<p>

They stood there in shock, "you have friends? outside of glee?" she honestly tried her hardest not to laugh, (_or cry- both maybe_) She turned around and faced them again.  
>"Why yes I do, they are amazing.(<em>they're a lot better at being friends then you ever were<em>)" she told them, before walking towards her living room. "What assignment were you planning on working on?"

Everyone was still in shock, but quickly shook there heads and followed her. "Well?"  
>None of them talked, just stared- both mouths open and eyes wide. None of them could find the words to say, (<em>or maybe they wouldn't<em>).

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
>Same old, tired place lonely place<br>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
>Vanished when I saw your face<em>

Started going off, her ringtone for- four Dalton boys. Kurt, Blaine, Wes & David. She changed it the minute she heard the song play in the coffee shop, the song might be a love song- but that first verse is a lot like her, It all did vanish when she found the four boys.  
>"Hello" she answered the phone, "Oh that would be lovey Wes!"<p>

the New Directions group stared at her some more, all thinking the same thing- Who's _Wes_?

"Yes please do! I have to go now, so you and the others will be here by- let's say, 11?" she smiled, "Of course, bye Wes" she ended the phone call, and turned to her glee mates. _(Secretly high-fiving herself)_"I'm sorry, but I need some sleep"

"But it's like 8 pm"

she rolled her eyes, "I am sorry, but Wes and David(_and Kurt & Blaine_) are coming over early and we have plans tomorrow" she told them, "I would like some sleep" holding open the door for them, watching them all walk out. Finn lingered the longest, with the stupid adorable pout he does. ("_RACHEL! get over the idiot, he **used** you- he'll never grow up. you are a lot better than him!_" a voice, _strangely_ a lot like _Kurt._)

She closed, (_more like slammed_) the door close.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

New Directions parked outside of her house the next day at 10am, all wanted to know who she's friends with. All of them knew she was a freak- without friends, _(Well, Puck- Sam and Brittany, even Mike & Artie liked the tiny diva- they just wouldn't speak up)_ they waited, and waited and waited til Finally- at 11:15, a car pulled up in her driveway- All shocked to see _Kurt Hummel_ climb out of the back with Blaine & two other boys. they watched wide-eyed as the tiny diva _squealed_ and ran up to the four boys. Being sandwiched between the four, then laughing- she slipped her hand in Kurt's hand & a tall Asian's hand. leading them all into her house.

They sat back, and couldn't understand it- how can four boys be friends with her? and doesn't Kurt hate Rachel? So many questions running through their heads- and all the could do was sit back and watch.

- _meanwhile_-

Rachel sat sandwiched between Kurt and Blaine, with Wes and David sat on the loveseat. thinking of things to do, None could think up anything really good.  
>"How about, the park?" Blaine said, "We can have a nice picnic, then do some stupid little kid stuff- just mess around"<br>Finally, they made lunch- _(somewhere in between, a little food fight happened. And now Wes and David are sporting two plain white t-shirts of her dads. Kurt and Blaine didn't get to much on their shirts, and Rachel quickly changed into a cute sundress, Kurt had picked out.)_ and made their way out to David's car.

_(all failed to see the three cars parked across the street)_

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It's yet again, Monday Morning. The day she's been wanting to _never_ come again.

She and the Dalton boys spent all weekend at Rachel's house and at times, she would be at Dalton. She hadn't met anyone else, since most were with family. Her fathers have yet to come home, even texted her to tell her they won't be home for another week or two. She had an _amazing_ time with the Dalton boys, and for the first time in a long time- she let people break down the wall she built. They went to the mall and she got some new clothes, that she had to model for them. _(It felt more awkward for her...)_

The new clothes include, dresses skinny jeans and tank-tops. Some skirts, and some mini-dresses she can wear as shirts.

"Don't worry so much Rach, if anything happens you can always call us" Wes said, "Just relax"  
>"That's easy for you to say! these people don't know when to stop! and Mr. Shue does <em>nothing<em> to stop it"

She's _freaking out_, Its like the first day of school _again_. She's walking to school, Wes and David have class- and Blaine and Kurt don't have a car. And the last time she took her car, everyone slushied it and threw food on it- and that was _months_ ago. Since then, she walks.

She heard him sigh, "Rach, If _anything_ happens call one of us. If nothing happens, _still_ call us. I'm a senior, I can always get away with leaving the school."

"Okay, I will call one of you. You know the other thing I hate about Mondays?"  
><em>"What?"<em>  
>"Glee club"<br>He chuckled, _"Since we get out before you, David and I might pull Kurt and Blaine to you, and we'll protect you"_  
>She smiled, "Thanks Wes" she looked at her school, and sighed "I should go, I'll call you or someone at break"<br>_"okay, bye Rach"_  
>"bye"<p>

she takes a deep breath, and walks through the big double doors. She has an urge to text/call the boys _now_- but she knows she can't. She's getting stared at, and she doesn't even know why.  
>"Rachel, how are you this lovey morning"<p>

She turned around, meeting Mercedes and Tina's gazes. They're not looking at her face- it's her outfit.  
>She's wearing <em>(in her opinion is <em>Wes'_ favorite outfit.)_ a deep purple sundress, with a cropped white jacket and white tights and black gladiator sandals. _(she doesn't know whether to be smirking- or walk away)_  
>"Hello Tina, Mercedes- I'm perfectly fine this morning. How are you?" she fakes a smile, and turns walking towards her locker. And continuing her day like this<p>

They don't speak anymore, they just _stare_ at her- and she knows they're staring. She ignores it, and the pain her in chest when she sees-

Finn _(proudly)_ walking with Quinn, hand in hand.  
>Noah chasing after Lauren yet <em>again<em>.  
>Sam and Santana together.<br>Mike and Brittany doing a little dance, with Tina & Artie laughing at the dancers.  
>Mercedes is happily chatting with a member in the band.<p>

Its when her phone beeps, when she finally gets out of her own pain.

From; Wes

_we have a surprise for you_

She smiles, and quickly replies; _what kind of surprise?_

When Mr. Shue walks in, she puts her phone back into her jacket pocket. and sits back in her chair _(which is far from everyone else...) _  
>"this week is, about <em>emotion<em>- _pain_, _sadness_, _anger_, _happiness_- any form of emotion."  
>Everyone goes off to their own little circles, and Mr. Shue goes in his office. She on the other hand, sits in her chair with her iPod in hand.<p>

_today my life begins by Bruno Mars_

She listens to the song about _5 times _til she feels her phone beep again.

From; Wes

_What's the one thing holding us back from just pulling you away? I'll give you three guesses..._

She stares at the text, _"what?"_she whispers- and re-reads it. She sighs, and looks up.

_Four Dalton boys_ standing there.

She let's out a _very_ loud squeal and rushes over to them.  
>"What are you doing here?"<br>The four boys just sandwich her in the middle of them.

"Kurt?"  
>Its then they pull from their hug- Rachel clings to Kurt's and Wes' hands. They're all facing the gleeks.<p>

_(honestly, she doesn't know what to think anymore.)_

"Why hello gleeks, If you don't mind we'll be taking miss diva here." Kurt says, and intertwines his free hand with Blaine._ (Rachel let's go of his other hand, and just clings to Wes leaning into his side)_

no one _speaks,_ no one even _moves_.

Rachel's burrows David's iPhone, and looks for the lyrics to '_Today my Life Begins_' She gets them quickly, and whispers in Kurt's ear.  
>"That sounds wonderful Diva! I'll tell the band members and you get Mr. Shue."<p>

Rachel pulls Mr. Shue back in, and tells him she's ready to perform- and explain who's here. She points to her seat, and Wes, Blaine and David walk towards the seats _(Wes sitting in her's)._ Kurt gives her a smile before walking towards the seat next to Blaine.  
>Rachel stands in front of all of them, and she takes a deep breathe before looking up, at the confused gleeks.<p>

"I've learned to realize how to move on from people you were suppose to call a family- I've learned that you'd be surprised at who you find yourself loving." she glances up from the ground meeting some gazes, then holding Wes'.  
>"my pick is, <em>today my life beings<em> by Bruno Mars. The fits me to a T."

She nods towards the band, and stares down at the floor again.

_I've been working hard so long  
>Seems like pain has been my only friend<br>My fragile heart's been done so wrong  
>I wondered if I'd ever heal again<em>

She started dancing at the youngest age of _3_, and started singing at _2_. She's had _pain_ her whole life, and it was her only friend at one point. She's cried herself to sleep _every night_, that is til she started glee. And at times- it happened _again._

_Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same  
>All around me I can feel a change (ohh)<em>

She has a small smile, and glances up. Meeting the Dalton boys' eyes. She smiles even bigger, and starts getting into the song.

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me  
>Leave the past behind me, today my life begins<br>A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the taking  
>I know I can make it today my life begins<em>

She meets the gazes of the gleeks, confusion written all over their faces- and some of their faces paled. Some look happy? and Mr. Shue's is just confusion. The Dalton Boys' are smiling, _proud_.

_Yesterday has come and gone  
>And I've learn how to leave it where it is<br>And I see that I was wrong  
>For ever doubting I could win<em>

Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same  
>All around me I can feel a change (ohh)<p>

She started moving around, and danced around a little- before moving towards the Dalton boys.

_I will break these chains that bind me happiness will find me  
>Leave that past behind me today my life begins<br>A whole new world is waiting its mine for the taking  
>I know I can make it today my life begins<em>

Wes smiles at her, glad and proud of her. He found himself humming along her singing. Then when she pulls him up from his seat- he doesn't even have to be asked twice, He gets up singing along with her- and dancing around the room. he sings the next part by himself

Life's to short to have regrets  
>So I'm learning now to leave it in the past and try to forget<br>Only have one life to live  
>So you better make the best of it<p>

She smiles at him, just weeks ago- she thought Finn was the one for her. But she found someone better, someone who_ does_ like her- and_ cares_ for her. She doesn't know if she loves him- but she does know is that he might just be the one she can let the walls fall, for _good_.

_I will break these chains that bind me happiness will find me  
>Leave the past behind me today my life begins<br>A whole new world is waiting its mine for the taking  
>I know I can make it today my life begins<em>

Kurt, Blaine & David are smirking to themselves- knowing that the two now dancing do like each other.  
>Wes sings next, but changes up the lyrics just a bit.<p>

you will break these chains that bind you happiness will find you  
>Leave the past behind you today your life begins<br>A whole new world is waiting its yours for the taking  
>I know You can make it today your life begins<p>

He finishes it, and just changes it a bit. he looks at her, and pulls her in a tight hug.  
>She knows he changed the lyrics, and as he hugs her- she let's the tears fall.<p>

That 'showface' she's had on for the longest time finally-  
><em>broke<em>.


	2. thoughts

**A/N:** Ya know, I didn't think anyone would liked 'Glue You Back Together' honestly. it's just one of those things that comes to mind and need to write or it'll be gone forever. _(it happens to me a lot)_and since some want to see what everyone else thinks of Rachel's song, I'm going go try and write out their thoughts. It's going to be hard, but hell I'll write them.

To be honest, it was really hard to write Santana's thoughts because in my mind Santana likes Rachel ;)

* * *

><p>- - - <em>Puck <em>- - -

Hearing Rachel sing a song like this, reminds him about how much _he_ hurt her but at the same time, he's _proud_ of her. He's known the girl for a while now, he knows about her fathers _(he asked her how come they got away with making out in her room for days without them coming in, and she explained about them loving work more then her)_ he knows about almost everything about her. He _did_ listen to her, he _still_ does. He just gets a bit stupid when around people, and laughs along with their jokes.

Not realizing that it _does_ hurt her.

Seeing her cry against the warbler is breaking _his_ heart. She's _never_ cried in front of people, not even him when they were dating. She would make him leave, but here she is in the guys arms crying. He knows he can't help her, because the rest of the warblers move towards her and they hug her in a group hug.

_(while he sits back, and feels useless)_

He _should_ have stopped the madness, honestly he could have stopped it.

_(but he didn't.)_  
>He <em>should<em> have become her friend, become the one person she can trust.

_(but he didn't. "We weren't friends before")_  
>He <em>should<em> have done a lot of things.

_(But he didn't, and cant.)_

listening to her sing a song about living a life with pain, and learning to move on and break out before they get worse, it didn't help him feel better.

_(it made him feel worse)_

But one thing is sure, he's_ happy_ that she finally has someone to hold her while she's broken.

_(Even if he really wants that person to be him)_

* * *

><p>- - - <em>Sam<em>- - -

When he first heard about Rachel, he didn't know what to think. All he knew was she was _clingy_, a _dramaqueen,_ _stubborn, loser._ He was told not to talk to her, so he _didn't_.

_(he wishes he did.)_

But as he watched the drama that Rachel was in, he learned something else about her, she's _alone_.

_(He didn't step up, he didn't know how too)_

Watching Rachel was like a drama show, her life _is_ a drama. she has drama 24/7 people with the _cruel names_, _harsh comments_ about her dads, the bathroom drawings, _everything_. yet he watched her walk around with her head held high.

_(he doesn't know how she could do that.)_

So listening to this song, he's_ smiling_.

He didn't know much about her, he never took the time to meet her.  
><em>(he listened to Quinn&amp;Santana too much)<em>

He now regrets listening to them, he really wishes he could have met _Rachel Berry_.

* * *

><p>- - - <em>Brittany<em>- - -

Brittany's _not_ an idiot, she knows what they said about Rachel.

_(but she never did anything)_  
>She knows the comments are harsh,<p>

she knows how being called something mean hurts.

_(but she didn't help.)_

listening to the song is a happy and _yet_ a sad moment, she knows Rachel put up an act so people wouldn't see her sad.

(_Brittany knew this, she walked into the choir room one afternoon and found Rachel crying)_

She knows Rachel puts an act, showing people she is bigger then them.

_(& Rachel is that, bigger then them.)_

One thing Brittany wants is, is to become Rachel's _friend_.

_(And she will, whether Rachel wants it or not)_

* * *

><p>- - - <em>Artie<em>- - -

He knew Rachel _before_ anyone else, he has a cousin who was friends with Rachel before high school

_(the cousin moved away before high school)_

He _wasn't_ her friend though, nor was he an enemy.

Hearing this song makes him want to become her friend.  
><em>(even though he knows Rachel will probably never forgive him)<em>

He knew what Santana and Quinn and Tina said about her, he knew what some of the footballers said.

He's a listener, he knows what goes around him.

_(he just didn't know how lonely Rachel was)_

* * *

><p>- - - <em>Mike<em>- - -

Listening to Rachel sing was one of his _favorite_ things,

_(he just never admitted it.)_

And hearing this song makes him want to meet her, like _really_ meet her. seeing the four warblers hug her makes him smile,

_(even if his heart breaks just a little)_

At Brittany's party, hearing Tina make sure rude comments about Rachel was _shocking and unbelievable_. He knew Tina didn't like Rachel, he just didn't realize how _much_ she didn't like Rachel.

_(after the party, he swore up and down at Tina)_

He never met Rachel, all he knows about her is- She doesn't have many friends, her parents are gay guys, she has an amazing voice, and that her name is; Rachel Barbara Berry.

After today, he's meeting the real _Rachel Barbara Berry_.

* * *

><p>- - - <em>Quinn<em>- - -

she never liked Rachel_ (still doesn't)_.

so seeing the four boys worship Rachel like she's everything in the world-

Quinn's seeing _Red_.

She started this hate for Rachel the _minute_ she laid eyes on the girl, she came here like she was a _queen_, how she was _better_ then everyone else.

_(even if Quinn knows, Rachel is better.)_

When Quinn noticed Finn_ (&Puck)_ stare at Rachel the first day, she knew this girl was _trouble_. Learning that Finn had a crush on Rachel, crushed Quinn. She and Finn are meant to be together, they're suppose to be the perfect couple.

_(she blames Rachel for why she slept with puck)_

After years of hating Rachel and calling her names, drawing cruel things and everything more, but Quinn still _hasn't _learned yet..

_She's losing_  
><em>(&amp; Rachel's winning)<em>

* * *

><p>- - - <em>Santana<em>- - -

For Santana, this is just something Manhands is doing to get people to feel sorry for her.

_(even if she has a tiny, tiny,_ tiny_ voice sounding a lot like Brittany telling her, she is sorry)_

Santana hated Rachel the day she heard her singing, from then on Santana made it her life's plan to make Rachel's life _hell_.

Learning Finn _liked_ Rachel, and that Puck has this _weird thing_ for Rachel _(& seeing the warblers hug her)_

made Santana push herself more, finding new ways to make the girl's life hell. Santana wanted Rachel to realize, she's _nothing _but a chick with a voice.

_(even if that voice is showing Santana off)_

Santana hated Rachel with everything she has, so watching Rachel cry and break down; makes her smirk.

_(whether she hears that tiny tiny Brittany voice in her head)_

* * *

><p>- - - <em>Tina<em> - - -

She has no real reason for hating Rachel.

_(maybe its because of Rachel's voice & how friendly she is.)_

All she knows is, she doesn't like Rachel. Sure she doesn't say anything in front of people.

_(the party was the first time she ever said anything)_

but watching Rachel cry in front of them, it's making her feel _bad_.

She knows what people say hurts, but she just didn't know how _much_ it hurts.

* * *

><p>- - - <em>Mercedes<em> - - -

So she doesn't like Rachel, and faked being her friend.

_(does it make her a bad person?)_

She _never_ liked Rachel, for many things. The voice, how happy she was, and everything about the girl made her hate Rachel even more. She just wanted to know how Rachel takes the problems she has, wanting to know if the '_Rachel Berry_' breaks down.

_(seeing this, Mercedes has a weird pain in her stomach.)_

She knows how much it hurts to be talked about, she _knows_ this.

_(she just thought Rachel had no feelings.)_

After today, she's not talking about anyone anymore.

* * *

><p>- - - <em>Lauren<em> - - -

She didn't know Rachel, she's not her friend or an enemy. She doesn't give in to making the girl's life hell.

_(she wont.)_

She knows about Puckerman's crush on the girl, she knows how much the guy cares for her. She doesn't care, she doesn't.

_(she's just shocked he didn't step up for Rachel)_

Listening to a song like this, & seeing Rachel with friends. It doesn't affect her.

_(she's not even a fan of this glee club, its just something to do.)_

* * *

><p>- - - <em>Finn<em> - - -

He's not smart, he's being told to make the comments.

_(that's no excuse)_

He does like Rachel, he think she's really pretty and has a great voice. He just doesn't like how bossy she can be.

_(even if Quinn & Santana are just as bossy, or worse)_

He really does like Rachel, honestly he does. He knows she's going to make it big, and he knows she'll find her way.

_(he wants to be like that, maybe he does have one thing he hates.)_

seeing her sing with another guy makes him want to punch the guy,

_(if it wasn't for Quinn's deathgrip on his hand he would too.)_

he's confused, he doesn't know how to feel about Rachel.

_(maybe he didn't know in the first place.)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I _THINK_ that's all of them, i'm not writing Kurt, David, Wes & Blaine's thoughts.. because i'm pretty sure you know what they would be like.


End file.
